magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Severance Mei
General Name: Severance Mei Nicknames: Sev Age: 18 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5"4 Weight: 90 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Teal Skin: Pale Peach Body type: Petite Severance stands at 5”4 and weighs 90 pounds, she is rather petite for her age and because of this people often underestimate her strength. Her skin tone is a pale peach and her gentle yet confident eyes a soft teal. Severance has a gentle nose and pink full lips that she will often puckered when lost in thought. Her hair is auburn and is normally decorated with hair ornaments of some kind, she is also known for growing it out longer when it gets colder. Her clothing is always fancy usually incorporating a lot of lace and layers. The outfit themes are usually purple with white and black or green with white and gold, these outfits are shown in her Gallery. Personality Severance is an odd young lady her mannerisms can at times come off as eccentric or outlandish. She has an unusual obsession with abusing her flexibility to achieve abnormal feats of acrobatics. More specifically Severance has a tendency to try and squeeze her petite figure into small spaces and challenge her acrobatically limits to extremes. When she was just a little girl Severance discovered that she was flexible enough to slip through the bars in the gates that surrounded her father’s mansion. It was this realization that spawned her unquestionable obsession with contortionism. Now Sev will attempt to abuse her odd gift whenever the chance is given often taking on dangerous feats in which others would question her sanity. Severance is soft-spoken, independent and limitlessly fearless; her aura is best described as gentle and her presence inviting. She has a dedication to protecting those who would otherwise be unable to protect themselves. Sev dislikes blatant disregard for people in need and doesn’t mind pointing out her own annoyance when witnessing it. Severance’s fearlessness is strongly attributed to her childhood. When she was younger Sev was a bit of an adrenaline junky it was for this reason that she found herself in situations that weren’t exactly the safest. Growing up with such a strong sense of freedom and curiosity caused for periods of fear that she for a while couldn’t handle. It was when she faced that fear and overcame it that things finally took a turn. Eventually Severance found that she wasn’t really afraid of anything and fears no longer had any power over her. Sev’s bold nature is probably her most dominate trait as she is always the front runner to sign-up for dangerous tasks. Severance doesn’t mind risking her life for a cause she believes in and will often desensitize her existence in a playful way when this selflessness is put into question. Some of the people that know Severance may view her fearless nature as careless and ignorant, but others find Sev’s bravery to be empowering; thus she’d make a great leader for morale boost and her ability to get along well with others. Despite Sev's overall brave and kind-hearted personality there's also a darkness in her a mysterious part of herself that often comes out when confronted with the man responsible for the murder of her family. Within the deepest part of Sev's concious she wants revenge, justice for the hole left in her heart. Because of what happened to her Sev may at times come off as detached. This is usually in reference to the man who killed her family but can also be triggered at random times or when something stirs up memories. Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. However, lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. History TBA Equipment *PS Bracers: These bracers are used by new PS (Pendulum Spectrum) mages to help them achieve more concentrated spatial manipulation on their own. Because PS magic is extremely chaotic it can be hard for new users of the magic to control it on their own thus the PS Bracers were designed to help with that. More experienced PS mages can remove these bracers giving them access to a lot more power and control. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Pendulum Spectrum Pendulum Spectrum or PS is a subcatagory of Territory Magic with more focus on AOE spells.This magic allows the caster to manipulate and balance spatial energy in a zone to achieve space warping effects in an AOE which can damage, debuff or immobilize enemies as well as buff or mitigate damage to allies . Secondary Magic: TBA Effect 1: By concentrating the caster focuses a small orb of chaotic spatial energy between their hands which they can then project at a location. Once the orb reaches its location it expands in an AOE sphere radius (3 meters). Everything within the sphere is held in complete stasis for max 2 turns if channeled for the full duration. The area affected by the stasis cannot be accessed from the outside and everything within is completely invulnerable and suspended in space, it would appear as if the location was frozen in time when in reality it was frozen in space. This ability is channeled by the caster after the orb reaches its location and can be interrupted if the caster is displaced, making it only a 1 turn stasis. This spell doesn't deal any form of damage. Effect 2: '''This can also be self-cast negating the channel duration and making the caster and anything within the radius (3 meters) around the caster invulnerable for 1 turn. '''Effect: The caster manipulates chaotic spatial energies within AOE target location to violently break space. This causes a violent implosion in the area that drags everything in the radius (2 meters) to the center of the AOE dealing damage and stunning all enemies affected for 1 turn. Interaction Cliff Notes TBA OC Relationships Trivia *Sev's themes are Elastic Heart By Sia and Breathe Me By Sia. Gallery 2gubadf.png|Sev 1549956gracia_1.jpg|Sev Gracia_-_Samurai_Warriors_3_XL.PNG Gracia_sw2xl.png Gracia-pokenobu.jpg Gracia-sw4.jpg Hosokawa.Gracia.(Sengoku.Musou).full.428472.jpg Hosokawa.Gracia.(Sengoku.Musou).full.1123581.jpg Hosokawa.Gracia.(Sengoku.Musou).full.1150507.jpg sw4gracia_6570.jpg tumblr_men0tnnTBx1re9cqwo1_500.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Threads *The High Road *The Beginning of something big